fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora
Flora (フローラ Furōra) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Ai Kakuma in the Japanese version, and by Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Flora is the older twin sister of Felicia and a maid for the Nohr royal family, serving the Avatar. She is the daughter of the Ice Tribe's chieftain, Kilma. Their father always treated Felicia more favorably due to her superior fighting ability, however, Flora was still expected to become the Ice Tribe's next leader. The player can recruit her in the My Castle one battle after any of a Bow Turret, Magic Turret or Shuriken Turret reaches level 3. (Note Bow and Shuriken Turret options are only available in the Revelation campaign.) Her birthday is February 19. Birthright After leaving Mount Garou, Takumi develops a severe fever. Infiltrating a Nohrian stronghold to retrieve some medicine for Takumi, the Avatar encounters Flora who offers to help him find the medicine they need. Iago appears and immediately attacks Flora. Seriously wounded, Flora has no choice but to sit out of the battle. After fighting their way out of the stronghold with the medicine in hand, the Avatar gives Takumi the medicine he needs and Flora offers to take everyone to the Ice Tribe village to rest. With Felicia's own excitement from the idea, the Hoshido army follows along. Arriving at the village, Flora leaves for a short period of time only to return with several local tribesmen ready to attack the party. Flora betrays the army, stating that the Avatar betrayed Nohr and that Garon ordered that all of them be executed. After a skirmish in the village, Flora is defeated. Confused as to why Flora would attack the Avatar, Flora reveals that Garon had threatened to kill her and the rest of the Ice Tribe's village if she did not take the mission to kill the Avatar. Ashamed for trying to kill her former liege as well as her beloved sister, Flora sets herself ablaze. After failed attempts by the Avatar, Felicia, and Jakob to put out the enchanted fire, Flora feels too guilty to stop herself and eventually dies from self-immolation. Later on, in Chapter 28, she appears the Avatar's near-death experience alongside Xander, Elise, and Lilith. Conquest Flora appears in Chapter 8, where she once again appears as an enemy unit, but under different circumstances. After the Avatar loses consciousness from a snow storm, both them and Silas are found by her father, Kilma, not knowing that they were sent to suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion. The Avatar starts to lose their cover when they are recognized by Flora, who referred to them as "Master" Avatar. After Elise blows the Avatar's cover by outright stating that they were at the Ice Tribe Village to put down their rebellion, Flora and Kilma then attempts to fight back. In her battle conversation with Jakob, she recalls when she and Felicia were taken hostage by Nohr in order to prevent an insurrection from the Ice Tribe. Though Flora wanted to escape and return to her tribe, she stayed because of Jakob's presence. After the battle, since the Avatar only wanted to stop the Tribe's rebellion without killing everybody, both Flora and Kilma are spared along with their tribes-people and the Avatar returns to the Nohrian capital while Flora stays with the Ice Tribe. Later, Flora is available as a playable unit by upgrading the Magic Turret to level 3, and completing any battle afterwards. Revelation Flora uses her powers to freeze the sea as the Avatar travels to Cheve, allowing Camilla to attack their ship. After their battle, she sees the glowing Yato and identifies it as a sign that the Avatar is a hero spoken of in Ice Tribe legends. With the safety of her tribe still in jepoardy, Flora in the meantime turns down the Avatar's request to join their army. She wishes them well on their journey and promises to join once her people are safe. Flora can be recruited once any turret in the player's My Castle has reached level 3 and Chapter 22 has been completed. Personality Unlike her younger, clumsy twin sister, Flora is a skilled maid and always perform her tasks in a timely, flawless manner. The male Avatar notes that she is particularly hard working, but keeps her mood calm at all times. If she ever has strong emotions, she tends to let her Ice Powers go wild to help "cool herself", though it usually results in a large blizzard in the vicinity of her. While Felicia looks up to her for her flawless maid skills, Flora is envious of Felicia for her stronger fighting skills. Flora feels that Felicia is stronger in character, as she is willing to always stay by the Avatar's side, refusing to back down to intimidation. In Birthright, Out of fear for her own life, she took the cowardly route of attacking her former liege and sister so King Garon would not execute her. Feeling guilty for her spineless choice, Flora took her own life as a means to atone for her choice. She has the most powerful jealousy out of everyone in the army. In Game As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 17 - Lost in the Ice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 8 - Cold Reception |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |50% |30% |60% |45% |45% |35% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Kana (If Flora is her mother) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} *Flora has access to the Cavalier, Knight, Fighter, Outlaw, Wyvern Rider, Troubadour, Samurai, Herb Merchant, Ninja, Oni Savage, Spear Fighter,Shrine Maiden, Diviner, Sky Knight, or Archer class only if she marries an Avatar with that class as his secondary class. 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Refer to Flora/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Flora - Cold as Ice : Flora returned to the village of the Ice Tribe, helping it regain its independence and prosperity. She eventually succeeded her father as village chief, but she never stopped visiting her sister. Etymology "Flora" is the latin term for flowers and is used in more modern times as any sort of plant life on Earth. Flora is also the name of the Roman Goddess of flowers and spring. Trivia * Flora shares her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, with Selena and Caeldori, as well as Awakening's Cordelia. * Flora was voted the 8th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Flora and Felicia's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates was released in North America. * Flora's conversations with Jakob in both Birthright and Conquest when she faces him in battle indicates that she holds romantic feelings for him. Despite that, she does not have any support conversations with him. Gallery Cipher Flora.png|Flora as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Flora confession.jpg|Flora's confession scene. Floraavatar.png|Flora's official Twitter Icon. Flora Portrait.png|Flora's portrait. FEF Flora My Room Model.png|Flora's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters